PW KINK MEME EXTRAVAGANZA
by tmar
Summary: I'm pretty much outing myself for any and all kink meme prompts I guess. Eheh. PAIRINGS: Phoenix/Edgeworth, "Gavincest" Kristoph/Klavier, and Klavier/Apollo
1. Gavincest l Forbidden Fruit

_Prompt:_ Gavincest non-con/dub-con dirty talk. Kristoph holds Klavier down and talks dirty to him until he comes. Klavier completely gets off on whatever Kristoph is saying, even though he doesn't want to. It's okay if Klavier starts trying to rub himself off on Kristoph or whatever table/wall/bed he's pinned against toward the end, but Kristoph himself shouldn't touch him more than is necessary to hold him in place.  
Any time period is fine, but no crack please.

I attempted. c:

_

* * *

_

_"Hey, little brother. Want to play a game?" _

Kristoph smirked, but somehow managed to look as controlled as he ever did. He was arched backwards, not even touching his brother other than his palms that shoved into Klavier's forearms to hold him against his bedroom wall. Klavier himself was already breathing heavily in apprehension, interpreting the look on Kristoph's face as something other than what it really was. He wriggled his arms a little, because if he didn't fidget or move _somehow_ he was going to go nuts. Kristoph leaned his head in towards Klavier's face, never touching him, hot breath just barely tickling his exposed ear.

_"Klavier...I think we need to spend a bit more quality time together...to bond as brothers..." _

Klavier didn't respond. He was transfixed on his older brother's voice, both hearing and feeling his inhaling and exhaling as he spoke--all the hills and valleys of his elegant way of speaking. Kristoph tightened his grip to make sure his little brother did not move, and continued.

_"I'm not sure you realize what effect you have on me...You're a forbidden fruit, mein bruder..."_

More hot breath in his ear. Klavier lidded his eyes and sighed heavily, legs twitching absently as his pants tightened. He loved his brother's accent--always more prominant than his. It was so...sultry, so seductive. His face heated up, and he struggled to keep a sharp concentration on his brother's words.

_"Klavier...I want to take you, you know that? Don't you understand what I want to do to you? Every time I see you, schatzi. It's...overwhelming. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. I want to make you _scream._ To scream, and never be able to forget it...You need to see me...to _feel_ me every time you close your eyes..." _

Why...Why was Kristoph so far away? Klavier needed him closer. His thrashed his hips forward, but they met with nothing but air. He whined loudly, wordlessly pleading for friction but not getting his desire fufilled. It was torture... He needed someone...something! Anything! But the closest thing was his brother...and he was too far out of reach. Klavier let out a throaty moan in both arousal and frustration--begging.

_"...Getting anxious, Klavier?"_

Kristoph let out a harsh chuckle, but it didn't feel harsh. It felt warm, and teasing. Klavier may have been looking too much into it, but he couldn't restrain himself. He fought against his brother's palms, trying to reach downward with his hands. However, Kristoph's grip was undying and forceful.

_"Tch. Klavier, don't you remember?"_

Kristoph moved his head down smoothly, his movements surreal. He was whispering into the base of Klavier's neck--still just far enough away that his brother could feel nothing but his breath.

_Klavier...Can you really not control yourself? This is just a...conversation...That's all..."_

The masked chiding tone of his older brother did nothing to help his situation. His erection poked clearly between his leatherbound legs, Kristoph acting as though he didn't even notice it. Didn't even notice his brother's burning desire. Klavier's fingers ached to help himself, but his older brother stopped him. If Kristoph didn't stop this soon, he was going to--

_"However, what I said before still stands, bruder. The effect you have on me is...powerful. _Dangerous._ Strong..."_

Klavier couldn't take it anymore. As much as he yearned for friction against him, as much as he wished he could just force his brother closer to him, feeling his tongue and his teeth move against his skin as he talked...

"B...Brother--Aah!" Klavier had been working to keep his mouth shut during the entire ordeal. He had to hold back as much as he could. But he couldn't. Not anymore. His face flushed red in lust and mortification as he felt himself slip off the edge, and he came without ever being touched, his climax hitting him hard. He bit his lip, trying to hold himself back, but it was far too late. He felt himself sink, and his breathing was slowly turning more regular as his color returned. Kristoph only tutted and shook his head, dropping his little brother, who slid down the wall slowly and tensed his arms to try and work feeling back into them.

_"Such a shame, Klavier. I had hoped you weren't that weak..."_


	2. Gavincest l Memories

_Prompt: _What I would like is some Gavincest, younger moar innocent fluffy Gavincest! Klavier somehow convinces Kristoph to come with him to a party because his older brother is awesome and everyone wants to meet him, and a few drinks later they sit around playing truth or dare. Some giggly fangirlish types not unlike myself suggest that Klavier kiss his older brother ON THE LIPS, to which they both respond with utter disgust of course. But then they of course give in, only to discover they both are totally turned on by it.  
Then of course fan service/private escape to the bedroom later, however anon would like :3

* * *

Klavier was sitting on a smooth couch in the old manor. It had been far too long since he'd been on it, and he recalled that it had always been his favorite couch in his parents' house. He used to sleep on it when he was younger, even. Now, all these years later, he hoped somewhere in the back of his mind that he could take it with him.

The manor was being sold now that their parents were gone, and the two younger Gavins were given full rights to whatever they wanted to lay claim to inside of it. Kristoph had gone off to their old shared bedroom to search around for god-knows what, so Klavier was alone on his couch in the quiet atmosphere. It wasn't so bad, really.

Then his eyes lit up as he remembered. Somewhere...around the adjacent bookcase, maybe? He hopped off the black couch in anticipation, fingers dancing over all the books in the case until he came to a tattered red cloth cover, and he slid it out from its place and set it in his lap.

It was all dusty, and it said nothing on the front. But he remembered it. He took the tome with him to the couch and sprawled out to flip through it. As he flipped the first card-thick page, memories flooded back to him. A photo album. There were many family pictures--even ones taken before he was born. Many of a young Kristoph, occasionally smiling. As he got further and further into the book, he started to show up more and more often. There were many pictures of him and his brother--their parents were nothing if not proud of their children. One caught his eye immediately, and his eyes fell to the caption to the side of it, scrawled in his mother's handwriting.

_Kristoph and Klavier with some of their friends._ That was all it read. But looking at it again, running his long, tan fingers over the photo again, it was so much more. He remembered that day clearly.

-------

"Now, Kristoph, take care of your brother, okay? Remember what I told you." Kristoph rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Muter. I understand." As the two finished their conversation, Kristoph's little brother thudded down the manor stairs.

"I'm ready! Can we go now, bruder?" Klavier's grin was almost blinding, the gap between his front teeth making Kristoph chuckle.

"In a minute, Klavier." Kristoph looked up to his mother in askance. She nodded with a little smile.

"Go ahead, you two. Have fun, Kristoph, Klavier."

They were both out the door before she finished, and she sighed lightly.

---

"Tag!" Klavier batted his brother on the back with his palm as they ran down the sidewalk, Kristoph laughing just a little. The truth was, he had only stopped running because he had reached their destination. But he let his younger brother enjoy the victory.

"Klavier, this is the right house, ja?" Klavier nodded, short blonde hair bouncing. Kristoph nodded more calmly in response, and the two of them walked up to the front door together, Kristoph knocking politely.

The door was answered shortly after, revealing a tall woman with long black hair.

"Hello, Mrs. Crescend." Kristoph smiled gently as Klavier waved. The woman smiled and stepped back to let them in.

"Hello boys. Daryan and the others are all outside--Klavier, is this your older brother I've been hearing so much about these days?" Klavier nodded, proud of his brother. She only smiled, and the two of them trekked through the house until they came to another door, this one sliding glass. They could see kids through it, all of them laughing and smiling and having a good time. Klavier slid open the glass door and stepped out into the grassy yard, checking to make sure Kristoph did the same.

"Daryan!" The black-haired boy turned at the sound of his name, grinning in much the same way Klavier did.

"Hi, Klavier!" A few of the other kids (A short brunette boy, another brunette girl, and a young girl with stark blue hair were who he could see) all turned to look at the two Gavins as they made their entrance. Klavier grinned and waved, basking in the attention. Kristoph only sighed. He thought he saw the blue-haired girl fidget a little, and he politely smiled at her. The two blondes made their way over to the crowd and sat down--Klavier on his knees and Kristoph indian-style.

"What're you all doing?" Klavier inquired, not one to be subtle. The black haired boy laughed.

"We're all going to play 'truth-or-dare,' guys! Want to join us? We just started. Klavier nodded enthusiastically again, and Kristoph just let out a little "Okay."

It didn't seem to bother the other kids that Kristoph was older than they were--Kristoph actually found himself...enjoying it. He was never much for his peers, but the way Klavier's friends all looked up to him with such admiration made him..._happy._ Especially his own little brother's awestruck gaze. He smiled again and asked, "So how do we play?" And everyone answered with choruses of "It's easy!" or "Watch us first!"

The two of them caught on quickly despite the game having already started--it really wasn't that hard.

The black-haired boy turned to the elder blonde and grinned.

"Okay, Kristoph. Truth or dare?"

Kristoph rolled his eyes. "Truth, of course." he responded as if it were written on his forehead. As Daryan tapped his chin, the blue-haired girl spoke up.

"Are you _married_, Mr. Kristoph?" she asked timidly.

Kristoph chuckled--was the age difference that much? Did he seem old enough to be married in such young company?

"No, no I'm not." he answered serenely. The brunette girl pouted.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, pausing in her eating of a cupcake to stare at him. Kristoph only laughed again and shook his head.

"Of course not! I'm only a little older than you guys, right?" he asked, and everyone responded with a laugh. Daryan spoke up again when everyone was finished (clearly the leader in the group) and looked over at Klavier.

"Okay, Klavier. It's _your_ turn! Truth or dare?"

Klavier wrinkled his brow in thought, before saying "Dare!" Once again someone interrupted Daryan, but this time it was the brunette boy.

"Make him kiss someone!" The younger boys all responded with either a sticking out of their tongue or a gagging noise. Daryan smiled.

"Good idea! Ummm..." he thought for a moment before turning to face the younger blonde with a devilish smile on his face.

"Klavier! I dare you to kiss Kristoph!" There was a short chorus of "oooh..." in the background. Kristoph bit back a scoff. They were family, they kissed all the ti--

But never quite like _that._  
Klavier had responded immediately, leaning over his brother and kissing him squarely on the lips. It was very brief, but it was there. Shortly after the kiss, the two of them faced in opposite directions, Klavier trying to spit out any taste of his brother that might be on his lips, and Kristoph wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The little brunette boy snickered through his teeth, as Daryan laughed outright.

Klavier was the only one who spoke, though, as he widened his grin and said proudly, "Piece of cake! What next?

-------

Klavier sighed and let the cover of the album fall closed. He was nearly asleep...how long had he been daydreaming...?

"Klavier, don't fall asleep on me now." A light chuckle. Klavier opened his eyes to see Kristoph sitting on the couch where his feet were not. Klavier smiled, and Kristoph followed suit.

"You found the old photo album, I see? Is there anything left in it?" he asked, shifting around as Klavier sat up and scooted closer.

"Everything, bruder. Can I show you?" He was suddenly excited. "Do you remember when we went to Daryan's birthday party that time? And played truth or dare? Or when we all went on that family trip to the Falls? When I almost fell in? Or...Or..."

Kristoph silenced his brother with a simple kiss. Or at least...it was supposed to be a simple kiss. But Klavier let go of the album and reached behind his older brother's head, tangling his fingers in the hair that matched his own. Kristoph sighed into the kiss, setting one arm on either side of Klavier and leaning down further. He was only wearing his white shirt and suit pants today, so when he felt that Klavier was unbuttoning it a little too early, he grabbed his younger brother's hand to stop him. They pulled apart, and Klavier whimpered.

"Don't you think we should wait until we're somewhere more...private?" Kristoph asked, arching a blonde eyebrow. Klavier sighed.

"But this is such a nice couch..."


End file.
